Destiny
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: 'Kaze Hikaru',literally means'Shinning Wind'.When a shinning wind brings with it a zealous,ambitious and talented swordsman in the form of a young woman,it leads to a new future for the Shinsengumi,Okita Soji,Hajime Saito and Kamiya Seizaburou.FullSummIn


_**Destiny**_

_**Summary: **__'Kaze Hikaru', literally means 'Shinning Wind'. When a shinning wind brings with it a zealous, ambitious and talented swordsman in the form of a young woman, it leads to a new future for the Shinsengumi, Okita Soji, Hajime Saito and Kamiya Seizaburou. Can Kagome change the course of historical events? Will she even want to? Or if she chooses to...will they change history, or is the future already written in the stars above unchangeable?_

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Kaze Hikaru_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/Soji – Sei/Saito_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst/Historical_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature content_

_**WARNING(s): **__Character Death_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**Sodesuri**_

_**Au No Tasho**_

_**No En**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_**A Chance**_

_**Acquaintance**_

_**Is Part Of**_

_**One's Destiny**_

_**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-**_

_Year 1864_

_Spring of the First Year of Genji_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Cherry blossom petals fell in a delicate weave throughout the soft caresses of the wind. Sei sat against the well. Saito was on the other side with Soji, both disrobed and except for their loincloths that did right by covering anything...that shouldn't be seen by little girls.

'_Not little,' _Sei jabbed mentally at Soji who was referring to her as an _adorable little boy_ again. She sighed, it really wasn't a problem; she just wished he'd give her more credit then what he did. She remembered him saying he _loved_ her...almost as much as he loved Kondo-_Sensei_. It bugged her, but she knew she'd get over it. Being second...or third, in her Sensei's heart, was fine, as long as there _was_ a place for her there.

"Hmm?"

Sei turned at the curiosity in Soji's voice, a silvery purple light shined from the well and they stared inside once it faded. A splash from below and soft murmurs came, causing Sei to take a step back. Soji pulled his white under robe on and grabbed his katana. Moving so that he stood in front of Sei, he drew his sword. Seito walked over with the pail and held it over the well before dropping it in.

_**~PLUNK~**_

"_**Ouch~"**_

"Who's down there?" Soji called, "A spy?"

"_**A spy! Really!"**_

"_It's a woman," _Soji whispered, "Take hold of the bucket, we'll pull you up!"

Sei watched as the rope holding the bucket moved and Saito and Soji began pulling at the rope. It wasn't long before their efforts rewarded with the help of a few other comrades, including of course, Sei, and Hijikata who had curiously come out of his _study_ to see what the commotion outside was. "There she is!" Sei exclaimed, moving to pull the soaking woman from the well.

She was soaked from head to toe; her black hair was a mess, hugging her cheeks, neck and bare arms. She was dressed in an unusual attire, one that none had seen before. A black, tight top with what seemed like two thin straps of fabric holding it on her shoulders, clinging to her thin, fine muscled form and a set of short, short...well...they didn't know what to call them but...short...and they too clung to her; a pair of odd shoes were on her feet as well. In fact, everything about this girl seemed odd. Including the carrier bag she wore over her shoulder, which seemed to be what weighed so much; and the sword on her hip seemed so out of place with what she wore and how she looked.

"Get a wool blanket and towel," Hijikata said to a nearby soldier. "Girl," He crouched down before her and watched the light skinned girl glance up. A round of gasp's sounded at the eyes and mark on her forehead.

"_Whoa~"_ Sei moved closer to the girl, trying to get a better look at the mark and her eyes. A beautiful silvery blue stared into her doe brown eyes. They looked...as if they could read her every thought...and the mark centered on her forehead was that of a magenta crescent moon outlined in a petal pink.

"C-can I help you?" The woman asked, nervously scooting back.

Hijikata pulled Sei back by the arm and looked the woman over, "What is your name?"

"K-Kagome. My n-name is, Kagome Taisho, of the Crescent Moon Palace."

His eyes widened; he had heard of the palace in the Western parts of Japan, but had never seen it, or met anyone of it. In fact, it was believed to be abandoned, an historical landmark. "The palace has been abandoned for years, hundred's of them."

"...impossible, what year is it?" She stood up suddenly, causing a few hands to go for the swords.

"1864," Hijikata answered, standing more gracefully than she. "Why?"

"...1864..." She let her eyes close, "That...that was the era of the _Shinsengumi_...the year...the captain...Hijikata...the Sensei...Okita...oh~...I didn't go back far enough, obviously." She turned around and climbed onto the well, jumping in she felt a hand catch hers.

"What are you thinking!"

Hijikata stared curiously at Soji who seemed angered at the girl he now held by the wrist; though, he himself was slightly upset with her trying to kill herself in his well.

"Let go! I need to get back to the others!" She yanked her wrist free and fell back into the water. A pink twinkle was all Soji saw before water covered her and a silvery purple light shined around the lip of the well. Everyone stepped back when it finally faded, they looked to see that the girl was gone.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, climbing out of the well, she ran inside in hopes of drying off and changing into some warm clothes. She walked inside and her heart called out to the emptiness of her Shrine. It had been a while since her mother, brother and grandfather were killed by Naraku, and Naraku was defeated. However, it still tore at her heart, walking into the vast silence of her home. Sango and Miroku were expecting their first born, and Inuyasha was in hell with Kikyou, who had returned the rest of her soul to her. Kagome had honed her archery skill's, and had taken up learning swordsmanship, which, her adoptive brother had taken up teaching her. She was crazy fast on her feat now, trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru. She couldn't surpass his speed, but humans couldn't keep up with her. Her healing abilities were on par with Midoriko's, and she'd returned Sesshoumaru's arm back to him, helping it grow with her abilities. Shippou was training under Sesshoumaru, and Rin was spending a lot of time in Sesshoumaru's archive, learning everything she could to help politically. Kouga and Ayame are mated, and they also are expecting wolf cubs soon. Kagome had no real home; she just kept going back and forth between worlds, trying to find a place to stay.

Walking upstairs, she changed out of the shorts and tank top she'd been wearing, removing her undergarments, she looked at her soaked bag and couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. "I should repack my stuff...but..." She thought back to the well that had been filled with water. Looking in the corner of her room, there were hundred's of history book's piled up. A few had information on the Shinsengumi and Edo Period. "I should pack my stuff in something that will keep my stuff dry if the well take's me back...and if that happens...I should probably just stick around. Hell, maybe they'll let me join." She laughed. Climbing into the shower, she washed her hair and body, warming herself of the shiver's that encased her from the chill of the cool air on her wet body.

When she finished washing and drying off, she was quick to dress in black undergarments, pulling on a red sweater; she pulled on a pair of black pants and white socks before running down stairs and into the basement under the steps. She knew that there were suitcases, and other things, but...she frowned, a sudden thought crossed her mind, she looked around, grabbed a black suitcase and ran back upstairs. Yes, that's what was bugging her, her sword was gone. _"...shit!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Soji held the _scabbard_ in his hand carefully; Hijikata and Kondo were looking over the blade itself. Saito stood staring off into the distance at the well. Hijikata was positive that she'd come back for her sword which had gotten caught on the well by the sash that had held it to her.

"It's beautiful," Soji commented, "I wonder if she'd sell it."

"I don't know, but I'll ask her the price if she chooses to, it'll make a wonderful partner," Hijikata said, staring at the blade, "I can't wait to use it."

"You!" Soji frowned.

"Well, it's more suited for a leader,"

"Then it should go to Kondo-Sensei!"

Sei walked in and frowned, "It belongs to Kagome, so I don't know why you two are fighting over who it should go to!" She snatched the blade from Hijikata who was about to argue when Kondo placed his hand on his shoulder. Soji reluctantly handed over the scabbard and she sheathed the sword and placed the sword on a hook in Hijikata's room. "It should stay there until she returns from...wherever she is."

Soji sighed, "Sei's right,"

"Kamiya, I understand your reason," Hijikata said, staring hard at Sei. "But don't...snatch anything...from my hands again."

"Mm, right, Vice Commander Hijikata." She left before he could yell at her. Soji stifled a laugh as he too left.

"What is with that boy!"

"He's just strong minded and outspoken. He's also morally gifted, persistent, and well-balanced mentally and physically. He's turning into a proper _bushi_. A few more years, and you will trust him just as much as you do Soji and Saito."

"Hmm..." Hijikata crossed his arms stubbornly, "Who said I trusted Soji?"

"Who indeed."

Hijikata jumped and turned to see Yamanami smiling, leaning against the slide screen door.

**-x-x-x-**

Saito walked over to Sei who sat on the lip of the well, waiting patiently for the glow to come back, but to no avail. "It'll be dark soon, you should rest."

"I'm fine,"

"Seizaburou,"

Her eyes brightened, "Yes Ani-Ue~!"

His facial expression didn't change, but he took a mental hit to his pride, "Go rest, Seizaburou,"

"Right~!" She left with a smile and he sighed.

"Isn't that cheating?" Soji came up behind him with a smile, "Using his name the same way his brother would."

"Hm, she should be coming back soon." Saito said with no emotion, "My hunches haven't been wrong, yet." He turned to look at Soji, then left.

"Huh? Who?" He called out, _"Sei? Or..."_ He looked into the well. "Hmm..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome held her suit case long ways in her lap, sitting on the lip of the well, she sighed, Her hair was tied into a tight twist and a shower cap held it captive in a last ditch effort to keep her hair dry from the water. It was almost dark, and she didn't want to risk getting sick. Jumping, the familiar warmth took her hand and guided her back to the time she had just come from.

'_Midoriko, I hope you know what you're doing, I know you are behind this.'_

_**~Release~**_

'_Huh?'_

_**~Release...~**_

Before anything could be asked, she was interrupted by the cool rush of water over her body, her sweater and pants clinging tightly to her once again. _'That's...going to get old, real fast.'_

She sighed; jumping when a bucket began it's decent once more. She made watched it stop just above her and thanked the Kami that they didn't let it just hit her on the head like last time. _'That had hurt!'_

Once out of the well, she noticed it was just the young man from before who had tried stopping her fall into the well.

"Nice of you to join us again, Higurashi-_Hime_."

"Hime?" She quirked a brow, "Don't call me that."

He frowned, "Aren't you a Hime?"

"No, I was adopted into the Crescent Moon Palace. I'm merely the Lord's Miko."

"Miko?"

'_...oh, yeah. They probably don't believe in that anymore. He's fairly young, so he probably doesn't know what a Miko is.'_ She smiled, "...I'm a medicine woman, a healer of sorts."

"Oh! A doctor! You're a cute doctor; all of the one's I'm used to seeing are old and wrinkly."

Kagome laughed at that, "Um," She sobered up quickly, remembering her sword, "Did I leave my─"

"Sword? Yeah," He said, taking her by the hand, he pulled her to who knew where. All Kagome could do was let him pull her.

**-x-x-x-**

Hijikata looked up in time for the door to slam open, an excited Soji stood panting, holding up his hand in the air as if he had one a great prize, Hijikata stared in slight surprise at the woman from before. She was wearing a new outfit, and just as well as the last, its contents baffled him. Clutched in her hand was a hard looking box that was dripping, no doubt from the well's water. "Welcome back,"

"A pleasure," She said, sarcasm dripping from her lips. "Do you mind?" She pointed to her sword in the corner of his room, pulling her hand free from Soji's.

"...I'd rather not."

"I can kill you." She threatened, no longer in the mood for kind exchange. Another man walked in, and smiled, seemingly melting her anger away. "Wow...that's sad." She sighed, "Please, that sword is very important to me, and was crafted for me specifically."

"Right, a sword crafter to fit a woman...do you cook with it?"

She snapped..."Excuse you! Because I'm a woman, I can't fight! Right! I'll have you know that even your strongest, most skilled, fastest on their feet, and quick minded soldiers...couldn't even touch me!"

"I highly doubt that!" His eyes narrowed at her blatant disrespect.

"Let me join the Shinsengumi then, I'll prove it!"

"Your place is at a man's side, not on the fields of battle! You would merely die as a pincushion!"

Soji, Sei, Saito, Yamanami, Kondo and a few others stood watching the two bicker back and forth. And...although Soji and Sei were smiling, both finding it funny, they were also keeping their eyes on _both_ Hijikata and Kagome, in case one decided to try anything. Mind you, Hijikata was more dangerous at the moment, being armed.

**-x-x-x-**

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the Samurai and their code of conduct, their honor code...their, _Bushido_. "It matter's not how a man dies, but how he lives! I would rather perform _Seppuku_, than sit back idly watching the flames of war burn around me! The mere thought of which turns my stomach..." Kagome said coldly, her hand clutching the fabrics of her sweater in a vice-like grip over her heart. No longer did she care for the water that was freezing her body with the cold air's help. Hijikata stared at her from his spot before her. He was standing with Kondo on his left, and Soji and Sei on his right, all of his recruited men listening to the girl prattle on, truly heartfelt words. However, she was a woman, and he wouldn't have that.

"A woman would merely get in the way."

"I will not!" She took a step forward and looked him straight in the eyes. "A battle than!" Hijikata looked on, waiting for her to continue. The fact that he was humoring her by listening was, in his opinion, more than she should ask for. Yet here he was, "Let me prove, that my will to fight and to protect those close to me, those who I haven't met yet, this country and the future...is stronger than any _**man**_ you have here!"

"...any of them?"

"Any..."

"Soji...Saito...they will be your opponents."

"...sounds fun, but we use real swords!" She said, and then smiled sweetly as the two drew their swords. "Tsukihime," She held her hand out and Hijikata consented, returning her blade to her.

"Moon princess?" Sei asked curiously.

"...it's just the name given to her." She walked do that she was eight paces from the two boy's, all three standing in a triangle. "I implore that both of you...aim to kill." She said calmly, letting everyone hear before Yamanami walked out.

"You understand, if you receive a cut, it will be assumed that you forfeited the match, you will be expected to commit Seppuku; however, we will give you three day's to choose your _Kaishakunin_. Ready yourselves, you may begin when you see fit." He said, removing himself from the area.

'_Seppuku for a cut, assumed forfeit? Wow, they were a hell of a lot tougher in the Edo Periods then my time or the Feudal Era...well, maybe not the Feudal Era...Hell...I can't hurt them.'_ She sighed, drawing her blade; the two wasted no time in heeding her words and made to kill. She jumped high into the air, causing Soji to stop and stare, sparkles forming in his eyes.

"Soji!" Hijikata snapped the boy out of his awe.

"Oh," He smiled, "Sorry, but that was high." His eyes hardened as he joined Saito and both tried a flurry of strikes against her single blade. Both coming down on her from either side, neither was landing a single hit. She smiled and right before them, disappeared. Everyone looked around, trying to see her, hair, clothes, something...and it was Sei who shouted for the two to watch out when both boy's found themselves staring at the end's...of their own blade's.

'_Not that they need to know, but I had to play dirty...I used some demonic energy. I really owe a thank you to Shippou and Sesshoumaru.'_

"_Whoa..."_ Sei came up and stared at the closeness of the blade's tips to the necks of Saito and Soji. Soji held no expression, but Soji was wearing a look of pure shock.

"Do you still think women weak?" Kagome asked, taking the blades and handing them back to the two men, Soji and Saito.

"I stand by my belief, women are weak; so...what are you?"

Kagome's glare hardened, "...keep it up...and you may die before you make yourself a known hero of the Shinsengumi."

He scoffed and walked to his door. "You can join, but just for image sake, I think we may want to shave your head."

"Ever hear of the saying, 'lead by example'? You shave your head, I shave mine. Beside's, you look more womanly than I could possibly dream of looking!" She complimented in earnest truth, earning herself a growl and a few chuckles from the men. She gave a grin and he huffed and slammed the door shut. "That...I believe is two victories...go me." She smiled.

Sei smiled and took her hand in her's. "Follow me, I'll get you a uniform and show you to your room."

"Are you comfortable sleeping with all men?"

"...I'm used to it." She said, before once more, letting herself be pulled off by a stranger. _'Isn't History fun.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...new story...why are we not surprised, I know. I'm going to update Mama Knows Best next, please look forward to it and review! Sankyu~! ^_^''**


End file.
